


Bawat Tibok ng Puso ko'y Ikaw Parin ang Sigaw.

by beenthrough



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenthrough/pseuds/beenthrough
Summary: Sa isang Byun Baekhyun, walang inaatrasan ang isang Park Chanyeol.





	Bawat Tibok ng Puso ko'y Ikaw Parin ang Sigaw.

"Baekhyun, kumain ka na ba?" Mahinang sambit ni Chanyeol sa harap ng patuloy na nakasaradong pintuan ng _kanilang_ kwarto.

Walang sagot. Walang imik.

Nakaraan na ang isang linggo at patuloy parin si Baekhyun sa 'di pagpansin kay Chanyeol. Sa kadahilanang nakita niya ang kasintahan na may kahalikan sa labi. At ito'y sa labas pa ng isang kilalang restaurant. Pero kung titignan sa panig ni Chanyeol, nadala lang ng ihip ng hangin ang lalaking _humalik_ sa kanya na mabilisang tumakbo paalis at hindi na rin naman napigilan ni Chanyeol ang nangyari. Yun nga lang, saktong napadaan si Baekhyun na umaagos ang luha sa harap niya at walang planong tumigil.

"Paalis na ako para magtrabaho, may iniwan akong almusal mo sa hapag-kainan. S-Sana ubusin mo ang pagkain, kahit manlang alam kong malusog ka parin. Mag-ingat ka sana dito sa bahay. Alam kong may mga hindi ka abot na baso't pinggan sa may _pantry_ kaya naglagay akong maliit na upuan doon para sampahan mo. Sige, mamaya ulit. Mahal kita. Mahal parin naman kita. Mahal na mahal." Sabay halik sa may pintuan.

Napa-buntong hininga nalamang si Baekhyun pagkatapos marinig ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Totoo, isang linggo na sila hindi nag-uusap at walang matinong komunikasyon. Ipinagkait din ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon na magpaliwanag si Chanyeol dahil ano ba naman ang kailangan niyang malaman pa? Nakita niyang may kahalikan ang _mahal_ niya.

Ngunit 'di mawari sa isip niya na baka nga may iba pa siyang rason? At oras na para harapin niya muli si Chanyeol.

Bago pa siya humagulgol, lumabas sa bibig niya ang mga katagang "Mahal din kita.", pero siya lamang ang nakarinig.

  
  


♡

  
  


Gulong-gulo si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung paano aayusin ang sarili dahil hindi rin niya alam kung paano aayusin ang relasyon nila ni Baekhyun. Ngayong nasa trabaho siya, wala nang ibang inisip ang lalaki kundi _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._ Halos natapunan na siya ng kape papuntang _department_ niya dahil para siyang walang malay habang naglalakad at hindi nakita ang paparating na ka-trabaho. Isama mo na yung mga _e-mails_ na maling _send_ at mga papeles na mali rin ang pagkaka- _print_.

“ _Ang sarap na i-untog ng sarili ko sa pader_.”

"Chanyeol, tama na yan. _Okay_ ka lang ba? Magpahinga ka na, baka kung ano pang mangyari sayo." ani ng boss niyang nakapansin ng lahat ng ito.

"Sir, pasensya na. Nawala lang ang _focus_ ko. Babalik na p–"

"Hindi, 'wag na. Sabihan ko nalang sila na i- _cover_ muna ang oras ng paggawa mo ngayon araw. Hindi ko ito ginagawa dahil naiinis ako sa mga nagawa mong mali ngayong araw kundi dahil nag-aalala lang talaga ako para sa iyo. Magpagaling ka kaagad."

Hindi man naipakita ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya ka-swerte na siya ang boss niya pero ang nasabi nalamang niya ay "Maraming salamat po talaga, sir." at isang matipid na tango ang isinukli. Napagtanto din niya na kailangan maibalik niya sa mga ka-trabaho ang pasan na binigay niya sa kanila.

  
  


♡

  
  


_Kailangan ko na si Chanyeol._ Iyan lamang ang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Baekhyun habang siya'y naghuhugas ng kanyang pinagkainan _mag-isa_. Ngayon lang siya umalis ng kwarto (na sobrang dilim) at hindi niya inaakala na ganito kalinis ang magiging bahay _nila_ dahil ang akala niya'y patuloy na nagmumukmok lang si Chanyeol sa may sofa. Pinapahalagahan parin niya pala ito.

Tinignan niya ang orasan: alas-quatro y media na. Malapit na matapos ang trabaho ni Chanyeol. _Chanyeol_.

"Siguro nga kailangan ko na siya harapin ngayon. Pero... dapat maayos ko muna ang puso't isipan ko." bulong niya sa sarili.

_Kaso paano kung ngayon na rin niya sabihin na tapos na kayo? Na ayaw na niya? Na pagod na siya sa isang tulad mong walang ibang ginawa kundi mag-isip ng mga bagay na hindi naman dapat iniisip? Paano na?_

Paiyak nanaman sana siya ngunit naunahan ng pagbagsak ng pinggan dahil bigla itong nadulas sa hawak niya.

 _Isa pang rason kung bakit hindi ka na niya matiis: napakawalang-kwenta at lampa mo._

  
  


♡

  
  


"Manang, isang _sunflower_ nga po." Naalala ni Chanyeol na isa ito sa paboritong mga bulaklak ni Baekhyun. Wala man itong kaamoy-amoy, maganda naman ang kulay nito.

"Nako, hijo. Para ba ito sa girlfriend mo?" nangingiting sabi ng manang.

"Parang ganun na nga po." nahihiyang sabi naman ni Chanyeol.

"Siguradong maganda 'yang iniirog mo. Alagaan mo yun ha."

 

♡

 

"Baekhyun!"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Biglang napatakbo at napa-upo sa tabi ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na halatang nag-aalala dahil duguan na ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na mukhang dahil sa pagkuha ng matatalim na pira-piraso ng pinggang kanyang nalaglag. Nabale-wala ngayon ang bulaklak na kanyang hawak-hawak.

"Anong nangyari?!"

"Chanyeol... S-Sorry..." Hinang-hina na bulong ni Baekhyun.

"Para saan? Bakit ka nags-sorry?"

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga luha at pinakawalan na lahat. "Sorry kasi ganito ako. Sorry kasi hindi kita pinaniwalaan. Sorry kasi pinatagal ko pa. Sorry kasi ang hirap maging panatag kasi alam ko kung gaano ka-gwapo at kamahal-mahal kaya laging may takot ang puso ko na isang araw, hindi ka na lamang uuwi sa piling ko kasi nagsawa ka na saakin at nakahanap ka na ng iba pa. Oo, hindi naman ako _worth it_ , kelan man hindi na ulit ako magiging worth it pero sayo lang kasi ako nakaramdam ng ganito katinding pagmamahal sa isang tao. Sorry k–"

Hinalikan na lamang niya ang _pinakamamahal_ niya nang mayroong lambing, pagmamahal, at ingat sa iilang segundong iyon, pero sa tingin ni Chanyeol ay sapat na para iparating kay Baekhyun na siya, at siya lamang habangbuhay.

"Sa tingin mo gwapo ako?" Palarong sambit ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang mga luhang nasa magandang mukha ni Baekhyun.

Singhot. "Napaka. Umaapaw na nga minsan." Singhot ulit.

"Sa tingin mo kamahal-mahal din ako?"

Mahinang hagikgik. "Sobra."

Sa kilig na dumaloy sa katawan at sa puso ni Chanyeol, napayakap siya bigla kay Baekhyun, na ikinagulat din niya. "Sa tingin ko, ikaw iyon lahat."

  
  


♡

  
  


"Bigyan mo naman akong pagkakataon na humingi ng sorry."

Nasa loob sila ng kanilang kwarto, hawak ang isa't isa sa kanilang init ng bisig.

"Sorry kasi isa ako sa naging sanhi kung bakit ka laging nagdududa. Sorry at hindi ako naging isang matinong _boyfriend_ sayo. Sorry dahil sa nakita mo, isang linggo ang nakalipas, at sa tingin mo ay hindi na kita mahal. Sorry kasi hindi ko napaliwanag nang maayos. Ang totoo kasi niyan, _one-sided_ lang talaga ang paghanga sa akin ng lalaki kong ka-trabaho. Siya lang ang may gusto sa akin. Ako na mismo nagsabi na mayroon akong boyfriend na inuuwian at mahal na mahal ko siya, pero hindi nakinig. Kaya naman ako rin ang nagulat nang bigla niyang dampian ang labi ko na para sayo lamang talaga. At malasin nga naman, ikaw pa nakakita. Sorry talaga, Baekhyun. Sorry talaga, mahal ko." At naramdaman ni Baekhyun na humigpit lalo ang yakap sa kanya.

"Chanyeol..."

"'Wag ka na umiyak, Baekhyun. 'Di ko kinakaya na makita kang umiiyak dahil sa akin..."

"Ayoko na, hindi na ulit ako magdududa! Pangako 'yan! Wala ka nang ibang ginawa kundi mahalin ako, kaya ako rin! Sa'yo na 'tong puso ko!"

"Baek, nangangamatis ka nanaman."

"Sa harap mo lang ako ganito..."

Matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan, umalis si Chanyeol panandalian para kuhanin ang nakalimutang bulaklak at lumuhod sa harapan ni Baekhyun, ang kanyang mahal. Nang magsalita si Chanyeol, nagsimula nang mas magpakatatag ang puso ni Baekhyun.

**"Hindi mo na kailangang matakot, dahil bawat tibok ng puso ko'y ikaw parin ang sigaw. Ikaw lamang."**

**Author's Note:**

> Pagbigyan niyo sana po ako, nadala lang ng emosyon!


End file.
